Mischief in My Blood
by Kitkat2020
Summary: When the Evil Queen had Evie, she didn't want her to grow up on the Isle so she sent her to Auradon where she was adopted by the King and Queen. Now Mal, Jay, and Carlos are invited to live in Auradon and they just might be the key to unlocking Evie's hidden past.
1. Chapter 1

King Beast and Queen Belle looked at the young sleeping child in Fairy Godmother's arms, the young girl having fallen asleep on the drive to the castle from the boat dock where she had been discovered by two workers. The workers had called they're superior upon discovering the child, but after the origin of the child was discovered the King, Queen, and Fairy Godmother were called in.

The boat had been on the Isle of the Lost to deliver food and supplies to the inhabitants, but someone had slipped their newborn onto the boat. In any other situation the people would have taken in the child and welcomed it with open arms, but because they were born on the Isle of the Lost it was not as simple. The Isle of the Lost was home to the worst of the worst, the evilest people to ever walk on earth. However no one ever thought that they would have children.

"What are we going to do?" Belle asked the council before them which included, her husband King Beast, the Fairy Godmother, Li Shang, and Charming.

"Clearly we send the little monster back after all her mother is one of the worst criminals in the land!" Charming yelled at the rest of the council, clearly wanting his point to get across.

"No, this child has done nothing wrong, she was only born yesterday. I say we put her into the foster system and put her up for adoption, plenty of families are looking for a baby girl," Fairy Godmother suggested, posing the opposite of what Charming wanted. The two were often at odds so it was nothing new.

Li Shang looked up and saw the other three looking to him to voice his opinion on the topic, but Charming spoke first, "Shang, you're the head of the military, you of all people should want a danger like this out of the country," Charming told the commander.  
Shang sat for a second and thought for a while, running all the options through his head while the other continued to talk, "This child isn't a danger, she hasn't had any time to even learn a thing from her mother," King Beast said, his wife Queen Belle nodding at his words. Fairy Godmother also nodded in agreement, "We can put her up for adoption and no one ever has to know about her true parentage," Beast finished.

Finally Shang spoke, "I agree that we should not send the young girl back to the Isle of the Lost," He started, looking towards Charming with a disapproving look written on his face, "However, we can not put her up for adoption by some random family who doesn't know who she truly is. We need to pick a family that we know and trust, one that we can tell about her true heritage." He said, putting him in the middle of the debate.

"This is insanity, there's not a villain who's had a child that turned out good, how can we know that his girl won't turn out any different!" Charming yelled, unwilling to let it go and determined to have his way.

Queen Belle looked towards her husband with pleading eyes. King Beast instantly knew what his wife wanted to do, it was as if the two had a psychic connection and could read each other's minds. Beast thought for a moment before giving his wife a nod of approval to which she instantly gave him a toothless smile in return.

The Queen stood up and spoke, "We will take the child and raise her to be good and kind like all of us," she said while she rubbed her swollen stomach and knew that it would be easy to trick everyone the kingdom that she had been pregnant with twins.

"She has her mother's genes, she will turn out a monster!" Charming yelled, his anger only growing every second.

"Then we shall cast a spell on the young girl. One that will hide all her villainous traits that she may or may not have. We can raise her thinking that she is our daughter and that she has a hero's blood running through her veins. She will never need to know that her mother is the Evil Queen," King Beast said boldly as he was given the young sleeping girl.

"Her mother left a note," Fairy Godmother told him, handing the Queen an old piece of paper, "Telling her us to name her Evelyn, but to call her Evie."

"Well, welcome to the family Princess Evie." Queen Belle said to her daughter as she took her in her arms and felt love for the girl. Even if she was not related by blood she would always be her daughter and she swore to love her as such.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie watched her chemistry teacher drone on and on about the elements of the periodic table, something that she had already memorized. She always thought that he spent too long on one subject, but there was nothing she could do but sit and take notes whenever she needed to. She only wished that the bell would ring and she could be free to go see her mom and dad along with her older twin brother Ben. Their mom and dad were the King and Queen of the United States of Auradon and this made Ben and Evie the prince and princess of Auradon. Ben was going to be crowned King next Friday because he was the oldest and he had an important announcement for the rest of the family.

"Remember essays are due at the beginning of class on Tuesday," The teacher said, right as the bell rang.

Evie jumped out of her seat, quickly forcing her notebook into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder as she left the room. The halls were full of other high schoolers excitable talking to each other about their plans for the weekend. Evie made her way, quickly slipping by the large crowds to the Algebra 2 classroom to wait for Ben; the two of them were going to ride to the castle together. Evie caught sight of her brown hair older sibling talking to the teacher, "Ben come on," she said, giving him a hurry it up look with her large brown eyes, "mom's going to kill us if we're late"

Ben looked over at his brown haired sister and smiled his winning smile, "Give me a second Ev, I'll be done in a sec," He explained.

Evie nodded and leaned against the wall outside the classroom, placing one foot against the wall and looking at the now empty hallway. At least she thought it was empty, the sound of footsteps on the tile floor destroyed that theory. She looked up to find that it was Chad Charming and his friend Cory White laughing as they walked through the halls. Evie groaned as they caught sight of her as she was not in the mood for whatever they had planned for her, "Well well well, what do we have here?" asked Cory.

"Leave me alone," Evie said in an annoyed voice, giving them a go away look.

"Nah, I don't think we will. You see I've got that science paper due Monday and I don't have the time," Chad said in a sly voice, "so you're going to do it for me"

"I don't think I will, " Evie said, looking Chad directly in his eyes as she sassed him back into his place.

"No freak, you will," Chad said forcefully, "and you don't want to know what happens if you don't." He finished, slamming his hand on locker which caused Evie to jump in fright. Suddenly all the strength that she had gathered and all the courage that she had found disappeared in an instant.

Cory laughed when Evie jumped, "Look at that the freaks scared," He said in a baby voice that made Evie feel weak and pathetic.

"Give it to me on Monday or I won't be as nice as last time," Chad told her in an intimidating voice, causing her to push herself against a locker and slid down it as if it was going to protect her from whatever he was going to do to her, "Cory rough her up a little bit," Chad ordered. Cory quickly grabbed Evie's arms, causing her to scream, but she felt his hand over her mouth. He moved her away from the locker while Chad opened it up, there was a jacket and a few pictures hanging on the inside, but Evie didn't know whose locker it was. Before she could figure it out, she felt a strong push as Cory started to force her inside the locker. Evie tried to fight back, forcing her feet on the ground and trying to hold herself there, but nothing would work. Her short muffled screams echoed only around them. Once Evie was inside the locker the two boys slammed the door in on her face, including her in the darkness. She could still hear the boys laughing once their job was done.

"See you later, freak!" Cory yelled as he and Chad ran over, their footsteps telling Evie that she was finally safe from them. Upon realizing this, she breathed a sigh of relief and felt her muscles tense themselves. Evie quickly reached out through the blinding darkness and found the piece that opened the locker. She quickly lifted it up and pushed and the locker opened without a sound. She had been stuffed in a locker many times and had memorized how to get out of one without any light.

"Thank god they never put me in a locker with an actual lock on it," Evie thought as she returned to her stance before Chad and Cory even showed up, leaning against the locker with one foot up against the blue, cold metal.

"So you ready to go?" Ben asked as he came out of the classroom, clearly not having heard the whole exchange that went down just moments before. It was this talent that amazed Evie on a daily basis. His ability to completely block out what was happening around them was something she envied greatly, but at the same time didn't want. It was this ability that made him blind to the real issues that plagued the school and the kingdom, it was also something that he was going to learn how to block out if he was going to be king.

"Yeah," Evie said as she started to make her way down the hall with her brother following close behind, "are you nervous?" she asked the older boy, only to get a look of confusion in return. Evie shook her head and let out a breathy laugh, "about speaking to our mother and father, the king and queen of the United States of Auradon, as well as the rest of council about your first proclamation. Something that you told mom and dad about, but couldn't tell your very trustworthy sister." She explained to the brown haired boy.

"Oh," Ben said in understanding, "Yes, I'm really nervous, but I was hope that it will turn out the way that it should," Ben said confidently as the pair made out to the bike racks outside of school. Ben grabbed his Auradon Prep helmet and got onto his scooter while Evie put on her royal blue helmet and got onto her scooter of the same color. Evie had the choice of getting a scooter the same color as Ben's but opted out because she didn't want to have the same color scooter as her twin. Well, that and she gravitated towards the royal blue more than the blue and yellow.

"What do you mean by that?" Evie questioned the future king as the twins started to make their way to the castle. It sounded like it something big, which was strange for a first proclamation, "you're worried about what the other council members are going to think about your first proclamation?"

Ben looked at his younger, brown-haired sister once at a stop light, "My first proclamation is going to be controversial one, most won't like it and say that it will put us into grave danger while others might wholeheartedly agree with it. There's not going to be any middle ground when it comes down to it," Ben explained, earning a concerned look from Evie who now was more worried about the aftermath of the proclamation than when Ben told everyone what it was.

"But mom and dad agree with it, right?" Evie asked in a worried tone as the duo made it to the castle and parked their scooters in the garage. They walked into the castle and started to walk to the meeting room where the rest of the council was most certainly waiting for them. Ben took too long talking to the teacher and now they were late for what was going to be the most important meeting of the year and their first; not the best first impression is you asked Evie.

"Mom does, dad's still a little on the fence about the whole thing, but I think that he'll come around once it's put into effect," Ben finished just as they made it to the room.

Ben looked toward his sister for an option on what he should do, they could hear voices from the inside talking. They couldn't make out what was being said, but hear the voices of many of the council members. Evie motioned for Ben to open the door, giving him an are you kidding look in the process. He straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat before her reached out and pushed the doors open.

Everyone turned to look at them once the doors flew open, their mother and father standing up at the sight, "Ben, Evie so glad that you could finally join us." Chad's father, simply called Charming, said rudely. He never liked either of the twins or their mother and father for that matter, Evie always assumed that he was still a bit cross about not winning the election for King and Queen and it appeared to be true. While Evie didn't trust him, their parents did and made him Secretary of Foreign Policies.

"Sorry about that, I was talking to my math teacher after class," Ben explained while he walked to the front of the table where a seat was waiting for him. Evie, on the other hand, made her way over to sit next to her parents who were next to Ben. The rest of the council waited for Ben to continue with his proclamation.

Ben cleared his throat one final time before taking a deep breath and looked at each of the 5 council members, the King, the Queen, Charming, Fairy Godmother, and Li Shang. "If decided on my first official proclamation. I have chosen to give three children from the Isle of the Lost a chance to live in Auradon," Ben said quickly, it sounded so rehearsed that it appeared that he didn't grasp what he was saying until after he said it. Evie on the other hand completely understood what it meant, villains children were going to be living alongside them. Charming instantly started to protest, just like Li Shang. Charming did it boldly, while Shang simply wrote something down and made it clear that he wanted to speak in an orderly fashion through is body language. Ben took no notice of any other this and choose to keep talking, "I know that you're thinking, but their children are innocent and we are forcing them to live in horrible conditions on something that their parents did. And yes, I've already chosen them and no I cannot be swayed. I want this to happen and I will make sure that it will happen," Ben concluded.

"Who are their parents?" Fairy Godmother asked politely, while Shang nodded in agreement and Charming looked as mad as ever.

"Cruella De vil, Jafar, and Maleficent," Ben said as if his words meant nothing. Most of the room shuddered at Maleficent name, all but Evie looked fazed by simply hearing the name.

"Ben I understand where you're coming from and understand what you want to accomplish, but allow to speak," Shang started, showing the respect that made him the head of all military personnel in the country, "These children, while I agree are innocent, have been raised by their parent, people who were sent to the Isle for a reason. They could be dangerous or have plans to do horrible things to Auradon. It's simply not safe for the people of the country."

"Li Shang, that you for the input, but I cannot be swayed. This is being put into effect on Monday of next week when the three teens will arrive." Ben said as he sat down, ending his speech and all arguments about the degree, this left Charming more mad than usual.

After the meeting ending Evie made her way back to her room but was stopped the voice of Ben calling out to her, "Evie! What did you think?"

"I think it bold, but also crazy. I've got one question for you." She stated as she walked into her room, Ben in tow.

"What?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Why not four, why three?" Evie asked the older boy, curious about what the answer might be.

"I was going to pick the kid of the Evil Queen, but she didn't have a son or daughter," Ben explained in a joking tone, clearly not sure about what the actual answer was.

Evie laughed, earning a smile for the future king as he walked back to his room and Evie closed her door and fell onto her bed without a sound, exhausted from what happened that day and what was to come.

* * *

Author Note-

Please let me know what you think and if I should keep going.

Reviews keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Evie woke up early monday morning, the sound of her alarm waking her from her peaceful sleep. She looked over, groaning when she saw that the digital clock read 6:00 am. She debated whether or not to press snooze and get some more sleep, but quickly resolved the issue when she realized what day it was. Today was the day that Ben's first proclamation was put into effect, the day that the Isle of the Lost kids came to Auradon. Ben, her mother, and her father had been working all weekend on the preparations while Evie had been left alone for the better part of the two days. Which was good because it gave her enough time to finish her school work and get some much needed rest.

She quickly got out of bed, shivering at the lack of warmth, while she made her way around her dorm room. During the weekend she got to stay at the castle if she wanted or she could stay on the Auradon Prep campus, she had chosen to spend her at school because of the hectic preparations that were going on at the castle. Well that and Evie prefered her dorm room to her room in the castle. At the castle her room was extremely nice and large, and while she was very grateful for it she always liked a smaller simpler room. She didn't have a roommate, but if she did it wouldn't have changed anything, it was simple but practical and that was what she loved about it.

She quickly got dressed, putting on black jeans, converse, and a cute blue shirt that complimented her hair and eyes well. She always like to dress comfortably in school and never really cared much for being the best dressed, it was never her. She made her way to the bathroom that she shared with the dorm next door that Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Li Shang, and Jane, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, shared. The three were friends, but one wouldn't go as far as to say that they were best friends. Lonnie was already in there, straightening her short hair while Jane must have been still getting ready.

"Morning Evie," Lonnie said politely as she messed with some of her dark locks. She smiled at Evie through the mirror when she saw that brown haired girl enter the bathroom.

"Good Morning," Evie said nicely as she got out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Lonnie was just finishing up when Evie had walked in and left right as she started to brush her teeth. After she was finished brushing her teeth, she got out her brush and started to get the tangles out of her thick hair. It was a fairly easy task and once she was done, she quickly put it up into a high ponytail. It was her signature look and for good reason, the ponytail kept the hair out of her face while she was working and saved her time in her morning routine. While most girls had to get up at five in order to be ready by the 8:30 breakfast, Evie could get up at six and still be ready to go with thirty minutes to spare or maybe it was because most girls hit the snooze button about seven times before that actually got up, Evie wasn't sure.

She didn't bother putting on makeup, she didn't own much anyway, just foundation, blush, and mascara. She didn't really bother with makeup and this also saved her time. Once she double checked herself in the mirror she made her way back to her room and shut the door to the bathroom. She grabbed her backpack, which she had packed the night before, as well as her phone and left the room. She locked the door with her key and put it into her backpack, no one else was even out of their room yet, they were most likely still getting ready. Evie on the other hand had a meeting to go to with Ben and Fairy Godmother, she hadn't been told what the meeting was about but assumed that it was about the Isle of the Lost kids.

The Fairy Godmothers office was in the sae building as the dorms, but on the other side of the large building so Evie had a few minutes walk until she got there. As she walked by other doors she could hear talking and laughing in some or music blasting from the inside. It made her want to have a roommate a little, but she would be fine without one. The only reason that she didn't have one is because there was an odd number of girls and she had volunteered to be without a roommate. She reached the Fairy Godmother's office and knocked on the door, almost instantly the door opened to reveal and the short Godmother. She smiled at Evie, "Evie, thank you for coming. Ben's not here yet, but there was something else that I wanted to discuss with you," She said as she sat back down at her desk and motioned for Evie to sit in the chair in front of it which Evie did, slight worry creeping up inside of her as she did. "As you know one of the Isle children is a girl, Mal." the Fairy Godmother started.

"Oh yeah, she's maleficent's daughter isn't she?" Evie asked, remembering hearing something about a Mal from the many loud conversation her parents and Ben had gotten into while she was still at the castle.

"Yes she is, but that's not the point. I know that you don't have a roommate and I was hoping that you would be able to share a room with her," Fairy Godmother explained giving Evie a pleading look that was mixed with a you don't have a choice look, something that Evie picked up on.  
Realizing that she didn't have much of a choice or chance of changing Fairy Godmother's mind she answered, "Yeah, I can."

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Exsilent, that's just what I needed. Thank you Evie."

"No problem," Evie said in a monotone voice, making it clear that she wasn't exactly thrilled with sharing her room with Maleficent's daughter. It wasn't what she was thinking when she thought about wanting a roommate, but there wasn't much that she could do.

"Mal and the rest of the kids will be here at 1 today, I was hoping that you could be there with Ben when he meets them and then show Mal to the room. I've gotten you excused from the rest of your classes that day so you could get to know her a little better, after all you are going roommates." Fairy Godmother explained in her normal calming voice. It was the kind of voice that made Evie feel like everything was going to be alright and sharing a room with Mal was going to be easy and was going to go off without a hitch.

There was a knock at the door, that Evie assumed was Ben, that disrupted her thoughts and pulled her out of her trance, "Evie you can go, that's all I needed to discuss with you." Fairy Godmother said as she crossed the room to open the door for Ben and let him in.

Upon hearing that Evie quickly got up and grabbed her back, "Morning Ben," She said as she left the room. She didn't even hear Ben say good morning back before Fairy Godmother closed the door behind her.

The rest of the day passed by easily and without incident, no one bothered her and after she gave Chad his essay they left her alone for the rest of the day. It was something that she welcomed with open arms, a day where she could just go through the motions without having to pull herself out of a locker or being asked to do someone else's homework. Soon enough it was one o'clock and time for her to go with Ben to meet the Isle of the Lost kids.  
She walked over to the front of the dorm building once the bell rang that signaled the end of lunch. Most people started to walk back into the school building, but Evie mae her way to the dorm building where the Isle of the Lost kids would be arriving. She noticed that the band was out there as well, all in uniform and lead by Doug, the son of Dopey. There was also a few other Auradon kids that were a part of the welcoming committee with signs that said welcome.

"Went a bit over board didn't you," Evie said as she walked up to stand next to Ben, standing next to Ben was his girlfriend Audrey, the daughter of sleeping beauty. It was an odd choice for her to be here considering her mother was cursed by Mal's mother, maybe she was just here because she was Ben's girlfriend or maybe she had something more in mind, Evie wasn't sure.

"I just wanted to make sure that they felt welcome, this is a new place for them after all," Ben said boldly to the younger girl, giving her a small smile.

"Maybe a large welcome party isn't going to make them feel welcome or in fact the opposite," Evie said quietly.

"Evie you worry too much, this is definitely going to make them feel welcome," Audrey said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Evie. "Right Benny-Boo?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend and using a new nickname for the prince. Evie snickered slightly at the sound of the name, this earned her a glare from Audrey which quickly silenced her.

"It'll be fine Ev, after all this was all Audrey's idea," He told her his younger sister politely, completely changing the subject and moving on from the nickname.

"That's it," Evie thought, realizing just why Audrey had asked to be here with Ben, "She wanted to make sure that the Isle of the Lost kids didn't feel welcome and strange." It was pure evil, well not really Evie realized, but it was mean. The only crime these kids ever committed was being born to their parents, and even that they couldn't control. They didn't deserve the harsh welcome that Audrey had planned for them.

Evie crossed her arms and waited next to Ben, who was holding Audrey by the arm and talking to her in a soft voice. She didn't care enough about what they were talking about to try and listen in to what they were saying. Suddenly, the band started up and people started to wave their signs as a limo drove into the circle drive. The Isle of the Lost kids were finally here.

Evie felt some sparks of excitement inside her as the limo came to a stop. The driver got out and walked over to the side door, Evie's excitement growing with every second. She wasn't sure where this excitement came from, but she didn't really care. The driver opened the door and two boys came tumbling out fighting over a blue material that Evie couldn't make out.

"You got everything else!" The white haired boy yelled as he struggled against the larger boy, "Why do you want this?!"

The larger boy with long brown hair yelled, "because you want it!" in response to the question. The two continued to struggle as a purple haired girl got out of the car, clearly examining the people around her; Evie wasn't sure what for.

"Guy," She said in a harsh, hushed whisper which not no response, "guy, guys! We have an audience!" This got the two boys to instantly freeze and look up at Ben, Audrey, Fairy Godmother, and Evie.

The larger boy got up quickly and helped the white haired boy up as well, "Just cleaning up." he said innocently

Fairy Godmother did not look amused at the statement and clear lie, "Leave it like you found it," She said kindly, "and by that I mean just leave it." The large boy gave a clear look of annoyance and threw back all the stuff that he had stolen, taking the blue material from the younger boy and throwing it back into the limo.

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben started, it was a clearly rehearsed speech and one that was going to be very boring. He walked over to shake the larger boy's hand, but got a punch in the gut for his manners, "a bonding of our two peoples," his confidence fading slightly as he didn't get a handshake from the white haired boy. He approached the purple haired girl and actually managed to get a handshake, but a annoyed tone. "I'm Ben…" he was cut off by Audrey.

"Prince Ben, the future king," She said, reaching out to her boyfriend. "Right Benny-Boo?" and this earned a small laugh from the now embarrassed prince. Evie rolled her eyes at the exchange, the purple haired girl noticed this and let out a small laugh as well as giving Evie a small smirk.

"Looks like I made a good impression," Evie thought as she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Uh, yes. This is Audrey," Ben said in an embarrassed voice, but was cut off by Audrey once again.

"Princess Audrey, my mom's Aurora…" She started.

"Sleeping Beauty," The purple haired girl and Audrey said at the same time, but the purple haired girl kept talking. "Yeah, I heard the name." She said coldly and giving Audrey a death stare.

"I'm Jay, Jafar's my father," The large boy with the beany on told everyone, giving them a name to put with a face. He wore all leather, just like the rest of the Isle of the Lost kids, but it was more yellow and purple, mixed with small amounts of red.

"Carlos, Cruellas my mom," The white haired boy said. He had on clothes that were half white and half black, but had red sleeves.

"I'm Mal. Malifencets my mom," The purple haired girl said. She was wearing a purple jacket with green highlights and green and black leggings with boots. She was clearly the leader of the group, but for good reason.

Evie stepped out from behind Ben and Audrey so that she could be seen by the other two Isle of the Lost kids, "My name's Evie, I'm Ben's twin sister," She said with a small smile, Mal nodded and gave her a small smirk in return. It was the most response anyone had gotten out of them so Evie was pleased that she seemed to be making a good impression.

"Anyway, Evie's going to be giving all of you a tour and showing you to your dorms," Audrey said, lying through her teeth. Evie felt anger boil up inside of her, Audrey was supposed to give the tour with Ben and Evie was just supposed to take Mal to their dorm.

"Right, Ev I'll see you later," Ben said, clearly going along with the lie that Audrey had told, the reason unclear but it still made Evie even more furious than she already was. Her brother didn't stick up for her, some king he was going to make if can't correct someone when they lie. He walked, dragged would be more appropriate, off with Audrey and the rest of the band followed them off. Fairy Godmother right behind them as they disappeared into the school. This just left Evie with Jay, Carlos, and Mal.

Evie looked back at the three teens right in front her, still mad that she was forced to take over what should have been Ben's job, but there was nothing that she could do at that point because everyone else was gone. She felt a small amount of panic rise up through her as she tried to figure out what to do.

Thankfully, Mal spoke up first, "So we don't really need a tour and all that stuff." She said, much warmer than how she spoke to Audrey. Evie wasn't really sure what she had done to deserve that, maybe simply not being born into her family's rivals or her roll of the eyes that had gotten her a smirk earlier; either way she wasn't about to argue with it.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. I could just take you to your rooms if you want. I think your seduces and other pieces of information are there so there's not really a need for a tour," She said nervously, unsure where the nervousness came from.

Carlos peaked out from behind Jay who seemed to just tower over him, "That sounds great, can we do that guys?" He asked the others, almost as if he wanted their approval of the idea.

"Yes, that'll work," Mal said as she looked to Jay for his opinion, only getting a small nod in return.

"Great, follow me," Evie said as she walked into the dorm building. Everyone was in class so there was no one in the halls and there was very little noise. The three teens followed her without a sound, not even their footsteps making much noise. Eventually the silence became awkward and Evie had to figure out a way to break it, "So Jay, you and Carlos are going to share a room," She said, hoping to get a good response, instead she got nothing in return.

They made it to the room a few minutes later, a few minutes too late if you asked Evie. She opened the doom to the room and Jay and Carlos walked in without a word, "We'll meet in here in a few hours," Mal told the two boys.

"Sounds good," Jay said as he shut the door, really slammed it. This left Mal and Evie alone in the hallway.

"Alright, take me to my room," Mal said in a commanding voice, a voice that would clear establish herself as a leader to anyone else. Evie however was unfazed by it, something that she must have shown physically because Mal raised her eyebrow at the brown haired girl.

"Alright, but you should know something about that," Evie said as she started to walk away from the boys dorm room, Mal quickly catching up and walking shoulder to shoulder with her.

"What?" She growled, small amount of panic shining through the statement.

"Well, you see, FG…" She started, but saw a small amount of confusion on Mal face as she spoke, "Fairy Godmother," She clarified making Mal let out a small oh as she realized who she was talking about, "wanted you and I to be roommates." She finished, a little scared for Mal's reaction to the statement.

She saw Mal's eyes turn green, a glowing unnatural green, and backed herself up against a wall in fear of what she was going to do to her. Mal clearly had magic and whatever she was planning for the brown haired girl it wasn't going to be pretty, "I don't need a roommate," She growled, this time in a way to scared Evie and make her panic. It was working and the brown haired girl wasn't exactly sure what to do, this wasn't something that you could prepare for.

"It wasn't really my choice," Evie said without thinking, not really sure where the courage to speak to the unnaturally green eyed girl came from, but it was working. Mal's eye color started to fade, just slightly, and then she did something unexpected. She slapped Evie for the comment, right across the face and it hurt, but there was also a shock that flowed through her body when Mal's hand flew across her face. The right side of her face started to burn in pain and her boy begged her to cry, but she wouldn't let Mal know that she hurt her. If anything, the slap gave her more courage than before. She knew that that the intent was to scare her into obedience, but in reality it instilled an anger and lust for renguesn. It was like it had unlocked a hidden courage in her that she didn't know she had and she had full intent to use it. She looked Mal in her eyes, the color returning to its bright form from before Evie spoke. She looked at her with a fire in her eyes, a newfound courage and bravery that Mal wasn't expecting from the brown haired girl, "This was Fairy Godmother's idea," She said through gritted teeth, growling the words more than speaking them, "so if you wanna march into her office and yell at her and slap her across the face, be my guest!" She shouted the last part with more force and straight than she thought possible.

Mal looked her with a small amount of confusion written on her face, maybe because someone had the guts to talk about to her or that Evie was the one to do it, "You wouldn't stop me?" She asked in a low intimidating voice, small amounts of surprise laced into each word.

Evie stood up straight and rose to her full height, which was taller than Mal, "No." She said coldly and let the words sink in. She could see that Mal was surprised that she would stop her, surprised that someone from Auradon had a darker side. Well not really a dark side, but wasn't all sunshine and roses.

"Now do you want to go to our room or do you want hit me again because I've got a lot of homework to do today," Evie told the purple haired girl, hoping that Mal didn't really want to hit her again, "Can we make it work?" She asked in a sincere voice.

Mal thought for a second, running many option through her head as she tried to figure out what her best option was. Finally she spoke, "Yeah, I think we can." She said as she stepped aside and let Evie lead her towards their dorm room. Evie realized that she had earned Mal's respect or at least acceptance, something that she smirked her to herself about as she walked. She strut down the hall, Mal at her side and felt like a queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie woke up the next morning to find Mal sleeping in her bed, wearing the same clothes from the day before. The alarm that had woken up Evie instantly was taking a little while longer to wake up Mal, maybe she was used to loud noises but Evie couldn't be sure. She slowly sat up, trying to make as still noise as possible so she didn't wake up Mal. After yesterday, Evie was making sure that she stayed off of Mal's bad side.

At the thought of yesterday, Evie took a moment to think about what had happened to her. It was strange, one moment she was terriefed and then the second that Mal's hand collided with her face all of it disappeared. Instead a spark was ignited inside of her and a courage she never knew she had was unleashed.

Evie turned off the alarm and looked at the time, breakfast was in one hour, and four girls getting ready instead of three it was going to take a little while longer for them to get ready. Evie was going to have to wake up Mal, literally waking a sleeping dragon.

Evie took a deep breath and walked over to Mal, and slowly tapped her shoulder and said, "Mal, you gotta get up," in a calm voice. Evie was expecting it take a little while longer to wake her up, a few more taps or maybe even a little yelling, but all it took was that. Mal instantly shot up off the bed and onto the floor, from shock or out of insect Evie didn't know.

Mal looked around with a strange look, on the helped Evie determine that it was fear that made her jump out of the bed and not instinct, a look of fear that was quickly calming down into a calm look and a look of surprise. She looked around the room, her purple hair flying as she quickly turned her head as if she was trying to remember where she was and thankfully she did, "Evie, what the heck?!" She yelled at the brown haired girl, voice full of anger though it wasn't as much as yesterday, "I was sleeping!"

Evie felt a spark, similar to that of yesterdays, when she heard the anger and harshness in Mal's voice. Before she could stop herself the words, "Well now you aren't," flew from her mouth in a sarcastic tone. Evie instantly put her hand over her mouth as if it was going to take back what she had said to the already angry purple haired girl. Mal raised her eyebrows in surprise, from her comment or from the courage she had to make it was something that Evie didn't know, "What I mean is, we have to go to school and you need to get up, so I woke you up which I'm really starting to regret now," Evie said in a rushed voice, trying to keep Mal from getting mad and hitting her again.

The brown haired girl started shrink as she antistpatign the slap that was sure to come, but never did. Mal stood up and looked at her with thoughtful eyes, "Do you think that I'm going to hit you again?" She asked, adding on a smirk that Evie was starting to think was her signature facial expression.

Evie looked into her deep hazel eyes, they weren't glowing green like yesterday but for some reason it had the same effect, "Well last time I said something you didn't like you did," She said in a rushed, nervous voice. She was still unsure about where this whole exchange was headed.

The purple haired girl looked at the scared brown haired teen as said, "I'm not going to hit you," in a scary calm voice, making Evie wonder why not but she didn't dare to ask. Mal seemed to read her mind and answered her unspoken question, "You intrigue me, there's something about you that's different from everyone else here and I intend to figure it out," Mal explained, giving Evie a strange look before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Evie felt some rivets of fear flow through her, not that Mal thought that she was different but that she wanted to figure out why. What could possibly be so different about her? Sure her mother and father were the king and queen and her brother was going to be crowned king on friday, but she was normal. Evie was a quite, smart, brown haired girl, the only thing different about her was that she was bullied but tons of people had been bullied.

Mal, on the other hand was in the middle of getting ready for her first full day as a student of Auradon Prep and she wasn't looking forward to it. The only reason she was here was because the no good future king wanted to give the children of the villains a chance at life. However, she was started to enjoy some parts of her stay. First was the hygiene, or having it in the first place. On the Isle of the Lost, Mal had been lucky enough to have the best house on there so she had what she thought as really good hygiene, but now that she was in Auradon she realized that what she had was awful. The next thing that she liked was the bed, it was comfortable and provided a good night's sleep. The last thing that she liked, and this surprised the purple haired girl tremendously, was her roommate Evie. Evie was the first person to ever stand up to her whenever she got mad, not even Jay had the guts to do that, but Evie did.

Mal thought about it for a second as she washed the conditioner from her hair, relishing the feeling of soap falling down her back. Evie, the one girl that she would have underestimated, stood up to her. It was surprising enough to think about and it had already happened. People have tried to be brave when Mal stared them down, many people have, but none had only grown stronger whenever she hit them. It had never happened and Mal grew up with the worst of the worst.

Mal finished showering and got out of the shower, she starts to dry herself off and then cast a small spell on her hair to dry it. Mal had been practicing her magic whenever she could and was quickly getting better, soon she will be able to cast one that will get rid of the force field around the magic wand so she could get it to her mother. That was the real reason she was here, so she could get her mother the magic wand.

"Mal, I'm coming in," Mal heard the familiar voice of Evie, the purple haired girl quickly rushed to cover herself up which she managed to do just in time to see the familiar face of Evie as she opened the wooden door. Evie gave her a small smile, a toothless one before she opened up one of the shower doors and turned on the water.  
Mal took this time to leave the bathroom and go back into the bedroom, she sorted through her little amount of clothes before she found on that she could roll with. It was mostly leather, purple, and green. She quickly dressed and put on her shoes and was about to leave when she realized that she didn't know where her first class was, she was going to have to ask Evie.

Mal took a seat back on her bed, not caring to make it, and waited. She took the time to look around the room and noticed that the Evie's desk was covered in papers and school supplies, though she had been asleep when Mal had gotten back. Mal had noticed that the lightbulb in the lamp was still warm when she had returned from trying to steal the wand, which was around 1 am. That meant that Evie had only stopped studying a few minutes before she had gotten back, a most half an hour.

"Man," Mal thought, "that's determination."

"AH!" Mal heard a scream from inside the bathroom, it sounded like Evie. Before Mal even knew what she was doing, she ran into the bathroom and not for the reason that she thought it was for. She ran into the bathroom to help Evie, feeling small waves of fear for the one person in Auradon to show she guinan acceptance for who she was, evil and all.

"Evie, what wrong?!" She yelled at the brown haired girl, who stood in front of the mirror with a fearful expression on her face, "don't you dare tell me you found a pimple," She threaten the already terrified girl. She had felt real fear for her and it turned out to be some stupid girl teenage problem she didn't want to hear it.

"Mal, don't be stupid pimples are not worth screaming over," Evie said with a smirk and an evil glint in her eye that Mal had never seen before, however that glint was replaced with fear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well, then what is it?" Mal said in an annoyed tone, her patience wearing thin.

"This," Evie said as she turned around and showed Mal the thing that had created the whole mess in the first place. Evie moved her hand through her hair and Mal was able to see the change.

There it was, a bright blue strip of hair, hair that had been brown the night before and had somehow turned blue overnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie stared at the blue streak in her hair, unsure of where it came from and panic swirling up inside of her. Mal stood next to her, looking much less surprised and even a little annoyed about something that Evie wasn't sure of. The two stood, staring at the blue streak of hair for a good minute or two before Mal spoke, "You mean to tell me that you screamed and made me worry all for a blue streak of hair?" Mal asked slowly, slight annoying shining through her voice as she spoke.

Evie looked at the fully purple haired girl, giving her a 'what the heck' look through the mirror. "You would be worried if you woke up to find that your hair had turned blue overnight." Evie countered, feeling her small pride wounded by Mal's remarks. She was legitimately worried about the hair color changing.

"I wouldn't be worried about my hair," Mal said, rolling her eyes at the future king's younger twin.

"It's not my hair that I'm worried about," Evie snapped back, finding herself making more and more sarcastic and witty comments as the day went on. It was all very strange for her and she wasn't sure the cause, maybe it was from being around Mal or just part of being a teenager, it was something that Evie was going to have to take time to think about and really analyze. Mal raised her eyebrow as Evie's comment, almost as if she was surprised that the mostly brown-haired girl had the courage to be like this to her. However, it was the fact that Mal couldn't bring herself to feel anger or hatred towards the girl that scared her. Whenever someone was witty or sarcastic to her, someone outside of her inner circle, she made their life hell but she couldn't bring herself to do that Evie. Evie just gave off a different vibe than the other kids at Auradon, both physically and magically. Mal felt magic whenever she was around the girl, but couldn't understand why. "I worried about the cause," Evie explained.

The purple haired girl looked at Evie in confusion at the statement, making Evie realized that intelligent wasn't where Mal shined. The mostly brown-haired girl let out of a deep breath that she had been holding in her panic and she set herself up to explain, "I don't really care that a strip of my hair turned blue, it actually looks good and all, but it's the reason why that it is making me scared. Hair doesn't just turn unnatural color for no reason, that's just not how science works. There is always a cause," Evie told Mal, earning an understanding look for her, not one for emotional understanding, but one for intellectual understanding. "Besides, I can just hide in my ponytail and hope that FG doesn't see it," Evie said with a groan.

Mal straitening up at the mention of Fairy Godmother, "Why would you have to worry about that?" She asked, desired to understand more about the famous Fairy Godmother, after all, she had to steal her magic wand.

"FG has a rule against dyed hair, I guess you and Carlos are going to have to deal with her today," Evie explained as she went back to getting ready, quickly walking back into the room to get some clothes to change into after she finished her sentence.

Mal thought for a moment, thinking about what her next move should be as she waited for Evie to walk back into the bathroom, "But my hair is naturally purple and Carlos' naturally white, she can't do that!" Mal yelled the last part at Evie, allowing the already freaked out teen to see her unnatural green eyes once more, for the second time in an hour.

Evie stepped into the bathroom stall and started to change, not comfortable enough, especially with the daughter of Maleficent, to change in front of her. She quickly started to change into her clothes, navy shorts, and a gray top, then she spoke, "Then just tell FG, she'll believe you or just be too scared of you to stop you." Evie said as she excited the stall only to find the Mal was not even in the bathroom but was sitting in the dorm area.

"I just cast a spell to make her let us get away with it, or just change the rule," Mal said absent-mindedly as if what she said didn't even matter and was normal her. Maybe it was, Evie wouldn't know. "Hand me that book." She commanded, pointing to the brown book across the room that Evie saw Mal was reading the day before.

"It must be her spell book." Evie thought as she handed the villain the book, the purple haired girl instantly started to flip through it. It was then that Evie had an amazing idea, or what she thought was an amazing idea. "Mal, can you cast a spell that will turn my hair back to brown?" The mostly brown-haired girl asked the purple-haired girl, hope shining through in her voice and in her deep brown eyes.

The purple haired girl seemed to think about it for a second before responding, "What's in it for me?" She as calmly, seeming to treat this more like a trade than something another human would do for someone else.

"Friendship?" Evie answered, really asked, in a nervous voice. She doubted that it would work for Mal, but it was worth a shot.

Mal rolled her eyes and smirked at the girl, "That the best you can do?" She questioned, wanting something better if she was going to help someone, but the fact that she was even considered to help someone really spoke to how much she already cared about Evie within twenty-four hours.

"What do you want?" Evie asked, deciding to ask the girl want she wanted to be opposed to just guessing and offering to give up stuff that Mal didn't even want.

"Information," Mal started, causing curiosity start to swirl up inside of Evie, "How do I get Fairy Godmother's wand?" Mal asked.

Evie, strangely enough, answered her completely honestly, "She uses it at Ben's coronation on Friday, you could get it then." She said casually. Evie's eyes widened at the answered she gave. She didn't want to get tell Mal that information or did she, she wasn't sure. It was like her filter was completely gone.

"Really, you're going to tell me. Just like that?" Mal asked, still unsure as to why the girl was acting do nice to her or that she was acting so unlike how Mal thought Ben's twin would act.

"I guess I am, so are you going to do the spell or not?" Evie pleaded, ready for Mal to give her the thing that was promised.

Mal signed, but looked down at her spell book in defeat, "Beware, Forswore, replace the blue with brown hair," She said, moving her figure side to side as she spoke the words. This caused Evie to move her head in replace to it. "Now, take me down to breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

The voice that Mal spoke with was full of power, like she was used to people doing what she said when she told them to do it; this didn't surprise Evie because Mal's mother was the worst of the worst and on the Isle that must have been like royalty so she was used to having her way. Evie wasn't in the mood to argue, she had been through too much that morning without eating to even want to protest. Besides Mal had just helped her so Evie thought that she delivered a little help from the now fully brown haired girl, "Alright, do you wanna get Carlos and Jay as well?" Evie asked, figuring that Mal would want to be with the only other people that she knew for her first day.

"Yes, doubt they are up though," Mal said as Evie started to grab her backpack and put all of her homework into it as she was doing that Mal started to talk again, "why do you do that?"

Evie looked up in confusion, "You mean my homework?" she asked carefully, Mal nodding in return, "because I want to get good grades so I can have a good home, job, and life." She explained, surprised that Mal didn't understand the concept of homework.

Mal grabbed a small bag that she with her, putting on only her spell book, "Say anything about it and I'll kill you," She told Evie, though Evie was unsure if she was kidding or not so she only nodded. Mal seemed like the kind of person who would be capable of doing something like that, but she really didn't want to find out. Evie opened the door and let Mal leave the room first before closing the door behind them and locking it with the key that she then put in her backpack. "but why don't you get other people do that for you?" Mal asked again, referring to the homework that they had been talking about only moments before.

"People generally make me do their homework for them, not the other way around," Evie started, seeing a deep look of disapproving within Mal's eyes when she admitted that she did others homework. Evie would tell that it wasn't disapproved that she did other people's homework because Mal was telling her to do the same thing but to other people instead of her. The disapproving look was because she didn't do anything to stop it. Evie let out a breath of stress, "how am I supposed to get other people to do it for me anyway?" She asked, surprising herself that she was even considering the idea of doing someone else's homework in the first place, she told herself that she was just doing it so she could get along with Mal but at the same time she wasn't so sure. Everything that happened to her already, within the first two hours, had told her that today wasn't going to be a normal day.

Mal let out a sigh, because of some emotion that Evie couldn't pinpoint, and didn't even looked passed when she told her to, "Make them fear you." It was as if it was a normal thing for her, which it could most definitely be.

"Mal, I know you haven't known me that long and all but I am the least scary person that you are ever going to meet. I can't make anyone scared of me." Evie explained to the purple haired girl, hoping that tit would be a way to make her understand that she wasn't going to even try to make anyone else do her homework, she actually enjoyed learning and wanted to do it for herself.

"Fine," Mal said with a huff as she kept walking down the still empty hallways towards the boy's dorm room, "use your looks." She said matter o factly.

"Can't do that either Mal, not the best looking person if you know what I mean," Evie explained as they made it to the boy's dorm room. Mal took the lead from here, not needed Evie to show her where to go anymore.

Mal pounded loudly on the door, so loud that Evie was worried that she was going to wake up the other teens in the hallway, mostly Chad and Cory. However, they didn't get a response, from Carlos and Jay or anyone else in the hallway thankfully, "We're not done with this talk," Mal told Evie as she pulled her arm back to pound on the door once more. However, she didn't get the chance because Carlos opened the door before she could pound on the wood once again. He was dressed in similar, but different clothes than the day before. Upon seeing this, Evie looked at Jay though the crack in the door that Carlos had given her and at Mal and noticed that their clothes were all similar is design, colors, and fabric. "Good you're up, we're getting breakfast now" Mal commanded, causing both of the boys to instantly bolt out of the room clearly because of the mention of food and not from the force that Mal used when she spoke.

"Awesome, I'm starved," Carlos said as he closed the door after Jay left, Jay didn't say anything and didn't even smile. Evie was beginning to wonder if he ever spoke, but then he did.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, obviously referring to Evie. He spoke in a deep voice, one that was cold and harsh. It was clear that he didn't like Evie whatsoever, but the reason behind it was unknown to her. Maybe it was because she was from Auradon or it was because she was the future king's younger twin sister.

"Mal and I are roommates," the brown haired girl told the tall boy, looking him directly in the eyes.

Carlos let out a gasp, "And you're still alive?!" Evie was starting to realize that most people didn't survive long with Mal as a roommate if at all.

Mal started to laugh, "Turns out she had more guts than I gave her credit for," She said, earning a small look of curiosity from Jay and an impressed look from Carlos, "Besides she's taking me to breakfast."

"Hey, freak!" Evie heard a familiar voice ring down the hallway, the voice of Chad Charming. The second his voice rang down the hallway, all three of the villain kids turned around with a look of fury on their face. They clearly thought that he was talking about them, but Evie knew that he was talking about her. Evie turned around to find Chad and Cory standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed and a look of anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Evie snarled, finding herself feeling much more confident than she normally would. It was the same feeling from when Mal slapped her the day before and Evie liked the feeling.

Chad looked surprised at the statement from Evie, but not enough to stop whatever he was planning on doing, "The essay you wrote got me a 60%," Chad said in a powerful voice, walking up to Evie so that he was standing right in front of her, but they were just about the same height.

Mal looked at him with a fire in her eyes before turning to Evie, "This the idiot that you let push you around?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"Who you calling," Chad started, but then he turned to look at Mal and saw that who she was and backed down, "stupid" he finished weakly.

Cory walked up behind him and whisper, but still loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "Maybe this a bad idea" Cory was clearly trying to warn the council members son that he was getting himself into a horrible position, but the teen wouldn't listen.

"I don't care that you suddenly have some loser friends, what did you do to my essay?!" He demanded Evie realizes that he made a major mistake when Jay pushed past her, bumping into her shoulder forcefully as he did.

"What did you just say?" He asked, forcing Chad to back up against the wall. Chad had a nervous look in his eyes and Evie could tell that he was starting to sweat.

"Jay stop," Evie said, walking up to the two boys that were now staring each other down, "he's not worth the trouble." Evie knew that if Jay even did anything that could be considered trouble the whole group would be sent back to the Isle without a second thought. Jay didn't do anything, he only continued to stare at the bully.

"Jay," Mal said, this time with force and power behind it, clearly a command for the Isle teen to follow and he did. Jay stepped aside and allowed the council members son to stand up fully.

"Smart choice losers," Chad said, making a huge mistake. The moment that he said that Evie felt fury and anger filling up inside her, more than normal. It was with a new found fury had been unlocked, but the key was unknown to her. Evie turned around and punched Chad straight on the nose, hearing a small crack when she did. She heard gasp echo around her as blood started to pour out Chad's nose.

"Whoa," Jay said, he looked surprised at the fact that the future king's younger twin sister had just punched someone in the nose and was defending him.

"Cool," Carlos said, seeming to enjoy watching someone in pain.

Evie felt a warm flow through her, it felt calm and good but at the same time it was like a fire had been ignited inside of her, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to put it out. Evie heard a few gasps from around her, which she thought was just because she had punched Chad straight in the nose, but that wasn't it.

"Evie," She heard Mal said, her voice breathy and surprised. Evie turned around, her hair flying as she did. "Your hair," It was then that Evie knew what Mal was talking about and the shocked faces of the other two Isle kids only reminded her that it was really happening. She ran over to the other side of the hallway, where a mirror hung for decoration and saw, to her horror, that most of her hair had turned the bright blue from that morning. It was streaks like before, but half of her hair had turned blue. But why?


	7. Chapter 7

Evie stared in disbelief at herself, unable to even understand how an action like punching Chad Charming in the nose could cause her brown hair to turn an unnaturally bright blue.

"You're even more of a freak now!" Cory yelled as he pulled Chad away from them and ran away with him, most likely to the nurse and to tell on Evie.

In normal circumstances, Evie would have been terrified about that Fairy Godmother was going to do to her, but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to worry about it. It was staring and she was scared just think about it, not the punishment, she could bring herself to care about that, but at the fact that she couldn't care. Something was wrong with her, something was really wrong with her.

"No, no, no!" She yelled into the mirror, as if would magically answer to her and fix it, but she knew that it was impossible, it's not like she had access to the magic mirror from Snow White's fairy tale. She was just Evie and she had to figure out what was happening to her, "Mal, you have to cast the spell again. Make my hair turn back to normal," She said as she looked at the purple haired girl through the mirror, she intended for the words to sound as if she was begging Mal to do something, but instead what came out was a commanding voice that Evie didn't know she had.

Mal looked taken aback, just like Carlos and Jay, "What do you mean again?" Jay asked, pushing himself towards Evie and looking her in her deep brown eyes. He was clearly trying to scare her, but while she would normally be scared she wasn't.

"Does your hair normally turn blue?" Carlos asked, peeking out from behind Mal. He had been hiding behind the other girl, almost as if he was scared to come close to any fight.

"This happened this morning, but it was only a few strands of hair. Anyway, I cast a spell that turned them back to brown in return for some information about the wand," Mal explained, calm as she always was, but that was still a little unsettling.

"But then why did my hair turn blue again, shouldn't your spell keep it brown?" Evie asked, her voice becoming rushed because of the panic that fueled every action. She looked at the three teens standing before her, eyes wide with terror.

Mal thought for a moment, clearly unsure about whatever answer she was going to give. It was then that Evie was able to remember that the Isle of the Lost didn't allow magic, the barrier stopped all uses of it. That meant whatever answer Mal was going to give was just going to be a guess, at the most an educated guess. The purple haired girl finally answered Evie, after what felt like years, "I don't know," She said. The second those words fell from her mouth Evie felt a sense of doom hang over her like her world was changing in weird and unexpected ways and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Then what do we do?" Evie asked, defeated.

"You could just go to breakfast like this," Carlos said, once again peaking out from behind Mal. He had this look on his face, a look that was full of excitement and curiosity, but at the same time, he looked desperate. What he was desperate for however was a mystery.

"No, I can't do that," Evie said, looking around as if someone was going to pop out of nowhere and tell her what to do, but at was highly unlikely.

"And why not, who's going to stop you?" Jay asked, clearly confused about why Evie would be worried about having multi-colored hair.

"What's the deal with having weird colored hair?" Carlos asked again, upset that someone was weirded out about colored hair. That would make sense because he had naturally white hair.

"FG doesn't like it, she has a rule against it," Evie explained, and then it hit her, "FG, she can help me," Evie said, relief filling her voice as she realized how she could get help.

"Whose FG?" Jay asked, getting weirdly defensive

"Fairy Godmother," Evie said quickly, getting excited about finally getting some closure about what was happening to her. Fairy Godmother could do some kind of spell and know, it was the best option, "I'll see you later," the half brown half blue haired girl said before she ran off, leaving a confused daughter of Malifence, Son of Jafar, and Son and Cruella confused.

Evie ran straight for Fairy Godmother's office, knowing that she would be there and able to help her. She ran through the hallways, knowing the passageway to the office like the back of her hand. As she ran, her hair seemed to blow in the wind, the blue streaks standing out more and more, but it looked good.

She burst into the office without knocking, needing help urgently. What she saw when she got into the room was Fairy Godmother, her mother, and her father talking quietly, the second she opened the door all eyes were on her. She saw her mother's face fall when the queen's eyes fell upon her blue hair, it was almost a look a terror, starch that it was a look of terror. Her father looked more panicked when she saw his daughter's hair, a look as if something horrible was about to happen. Fairy Godmother just looked shocked and surprised. It was those looks that freaked Evie out a little more than she was already, "Fairy Godmother, I need your help," She said, slightly out of breath. The brown and blue haired girl stepped forward, her hair, still in its ponytail, flying back and forth as she walked. "My hair is turning blue, and I'm aware of how ridiculous that sounds, but trust me it's what is happening to me," Evie explained, feeling a little stupid saying it out loud, but it was a truth.

"Godmother you don't think…" The queen asked, confusing the already frightened girl a little more.

"What?" Evie asked, trying to understand what was happening a little better, "you don't think what?" However, everyone just ignored her and all eyes were on Fairy Godmother.

"Yes, I do," Fairy Godmother said, causing her parent's faces to fall, sadness overtaking their features. It was strange and Evie was beginning to feel scared, but for a different reason. This time to was for whatever they were keeping from her, which they clearly were keeping something from her, but it was clearly something that tied to her blue hair so it had to mean something and it had to be big.

"Beast, its time," the queen told her husband, giving his a heartbroken look. Her eyes full of tears. The king only nodded an understanding nod and turned to his daughter, his eyes too had tears in them. Evie couldn't remember the last time that her father cried, it scared her to no end, but she knew that she had to hear whatever he had to say.

"Evie, my princess," He said, taking a step towards his daughter, taking his wife into a side hug as she spoke, his voice solum. It was almost as if someone had died.

"Yes, Dad?" Evie asked, her voice shaking from fear. The look in her father's eyes made her want to cry, but she couldn't. Evie couldn't feel sympathy for seeing someone else, Nonetheless, her father, crying and this too scared her.

"You know I love, with all of my heart. Your mother too, you are our princess and our lives have been so much better having you in our lives, but we haven't been honest with you," The King said, causing Evie to try to speak but he spoke again first, "let me finish. We've been keeping something from you and I don't know any other way to say it, but I guess I'll get go out a say it. You're adopted," He said.

The words hit Evie like a train, her world shattered into a million pieces. The room was spinning, but for some reason, she was able to keep her footing and stay calm. No, she wasn't calm, all she felt was anger. Her world was on fire and she didn't want to get rid of it, it was oddly comforting. She looked at the people who had lied to her for her whole life and looked at them with a look of hate before she spoke, "Is that why my hair is turning blue" She asked through gritted teeth, sounding terrifying than she wants to, but liked it.

Her 'mother' started to cry, burying her face into the chest of her 'father', her father looked at the teenager that he called his daughter and spoke, "When we found you, there was a chance you would turn out like your mother so we had Godmother cast a spell on you that would only be broken when you found out the truth," Her 'father explained.

"You what!" The teenager yelled, she never yelled at her parents, but this was different. They had been lying to her for her whole life and she would have to do what she needed to do to get answers, "who is my mother?" She asked, but sounded like a growl.

"The Evil Queen,"


	8. Chapter 8

Evie stood still, frozen in place the second those words left her father's mouth, unable to process the information and before she could even start her 'mother' stepped towards her, "Evie," She said in a calm and soothing voice as if she was calming a small child.

Instead of stepping into her 'mother's', Belle's, arms Evie forced herself back, forcefully as if it was plague, "Get away from me," she said in a low growl, the mostly blue-haired girl's eyes filled with a fire that Belle and the Beast had never seen, not even in their worst enemies. Evie looked up at Belle, not with a look of sadness or despair, but with a look of hate, as if she was looking at the most disgusting thing in the world.

Belle tried to comfort the teen that she considered to be her daughter, but Evie ran out of the room and into the hallway. She ran down the hallway and straight for the school garage. The school had a place where they let kids store their cars and scooters and that was where Evie was headed. The school day was just getting started and everyone was out on the lawn talking to each other. Evie, while running, looked behind her to see if Belle and Beast had even thought about following her, and saw them looking for her, but yet to see her. All the other children on royals stopped to look as they saw their King and Queen running after their daughter and it stopped most people in their tracks. Evie still hadn't even let the new sink in yet and was running on pure adrenaline.

"Watch it freak!" She heard a loud yell, as she slammed into something hard which caused her to fall to the ground with a thud. The mostly blue-haired girl looked up and saw Chad Charming and Cory standing in front her. Chad had bandages on his nose, but no blood. Evie quickly pulled herself up from the ground and started to run off again, but was stopped by Chad pushing her back on the ground again.

"Will he ever learn!" Evie wondered silently, not in the mood for Chad and Cory at all.

"We didn't get to finish that discussion that we were having this morning," He said, looking down at the mostly brown-haired girl.

Evie looked up at the teenager, hate, and fire in her eyes, but she stayed down. It was at that moment that she felt a flow of warmth through other, like a wave of heat but in a good way. Instantly she knew that the rest of her hair had turned blue and it felt good. She saw both of the teenage boy's eyes fill with shock and a gasp come from the crowd that had formed around them. Evie didn't mind and in a way happy that everyone was going to see what she really looked like. It felt good, strangely good and she was starting to realize why it was happening and why she had been acting so strangely in the past week.

Beast had said that they had cast a spell on her to make her unlike her mother and block whatever evil traits that she could have, that spell must have kept her hair brown so once the spell was gone her hair started to turn back to blue. The spell must have blocked back all of her sass and in a way her courage, which explained why she had been so sassy and brave in the past few hours. Mal, Jay, and Carlos must have broken the spell a little and let those qualities slip though.

The now fully blue haired girl looked up at Chad with a new courage as another portion of the spell had been broken and slowly rose to her full height, looking him directly in the eyes, "What is there to talk about?" She asked coldly, almost as if she was challenging him to keep talking.

The Charming family wasn't known for being very smart and this idiot just kept talking, "My grade," He said, "You're going to fix it," He reached out to poke her with one figure, but Evie grabbed a hold of his hand and flipped him over in one swift motion, a skill she didn't even know she had until now.

She heard different outburst from the people around them.

"Was that Evie!?"

"She just flipped over Chad!"

"Whoa!"

Evie bent down and looked at Chad, who remained on the ground in pain or he was too scared of Evie to get up again. The blue haired girl smiled sweetly at the boy, "I won't be doing that now or ever again," She said boldly in a commanding voice, "You're going to stop messing with me or any of the other kids from the Isle because if I find out your bullying them, well, how does your dad handle you being expelled?" She finished with the question, a rhetorical one and the threat was real.

"Really, I'm not scared of you," He said in a feeble voice, rolling over and spitting some blood on the ground and trying to get up, but Evie stopped him in his tracks.

"I learned something news today, turns out I'm adopted," Evie said in a sweet voice, a fake one, as Cory helped Chad to his feet and more gasps were heard from around the group.

"Makes sense," Cory said with a snicker, but Evie wasn't fazed.

"I learned who my mom is and Cory you're just going to love this," She said, walking up towards him even pushing him back a little as she did so.

Cory looked terrified and quietly asked, "Who is she?" He was shaking and Evie loved it. She loved the fear that she put in him. That and she could feel the spell breaking a little bit more and like it almost was gone.

The villain's daughter leaned into his ear and whispered so only he and she could hear, "The Evil Queen," She said and quickly pulled back to see his reaction and it was priceless. His eyes instantly filled with fear, more than before and more than Evie thought was possible. Snow White's daughter looked at her in a new way and his face morphed into one of fear. He quickly started to back up and ran out of the circle and away from the group, screaming for Fairy Godmother.

"What did you tell him?!" Chad yelled at her, actually scared for his friend.

Evie turned around and smiled, "Who my real mom is," She said, eyeing Belle who stood next to the beast in the crowd. Evie looked around and saw most of the school, Mal, Jay, and Carlos in the front with a different look than the other people of Auradon. While everyone looked shocked at their princess, Mal looked proud while Jay and Carlos looked impressed and the best part was Evie liked it.

"Who is she?" Chad asked.

"Well after my 'mother' and 'father' admitted to being liars about my real family and lying to me for my whole life about everything, they told me some very timely news," She said looking at the rest of the Isle of the Lost kids before yelling out the last part in a bold voice, "My mom is the EVIL QUEEN!"

The second that she said that, a blast erupted from inside of her and everyone was thrown back and onto the ground. Most were thrown far, but Evie was tossed in the direction of the rest of the Isle of the Lost kids.

"Oh my god!"

"Is she evil?"

"Seems like it"

"We have to get Fairy Godmother!"

Evie heard all different reactions but didn't seem them as she slowly opened her eyes and felt different. Not just different emotionally, but different physically.

"Evie!" She heard a voice yelled, Mal, "are you ok?" She asked, showing her first true sign of caring about the girl.

"So now you care about me," Evie commented, as she was helped up by Carlos and Jay. They were all acting strangely. Evie opened her eyes and was shocked when she looked down. Gone were her normally dorky clothes and they were replaced why a blue leather outfit and black leggings. On her feet were black ankle boots with brown on it as well as gold studded. Her hands had red leather gloves without fingers. The blue leather was a jacket dress situation and Evie loved it, "Awesome," She said out loud which earned a small laugh from Jay.

 **(A/N- Evie's hair and outfit are the ones from the second movie, I just like those a little better)**

"Of course I care, you're one of us now," She said kindly, very strange for the person that Even though Mal was. But Evie understood, she technically was a VK now, always was but was stopped from being who she was by her parents.

"We take care of our own," Jay said, smiling while placing his elbow on Carlos's shoulder.

"By the way, where did this outfit come from, I'm so digging it," Mal said, motioning to her whole outfit.

"Well, apparently when I was sent to Auradon my lying 'parents' cast a spell on my that hid all of my evil nature and when I found out the truth the spell was broken, and I guess it changed my clothes too." The Evil Queen's daughter explained.

"That awesome!" Carlos yelled, "no the whole being lied to for your whole life part, but your mom,"

"Thanks," Evie said and then an idea popped into her head, "you want to get out of here, I know a great place to hang out," She said.

"You mean, skip school?" Mal asked which earned a nod from Evie, "I'm liking you more and more already," She said.

"Alright, follow me," She said as she walked off with the ground, like a true queen.

"Lead the way Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen and newest member of the renamed Rotten Four," Mal said with a smirk, one that Evie was quick to return.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are," The Evil Queen's daughter said as the four reached their destination. It was a the Enchanted Lake, which was one of blue haired girls favorite places to be. She would often go there to think about life and sometimes when she wanted to do school work.

"What this place?" Jay asked, looking around at the woods around them with clear confusion written on his face.

"The Enchanted Lake, I come here sometimes to figure things out and I find it a great escape. That and no one else comes here so we don't have to worry about being caught," Evie explained, sitting down on the concrete sitting area and leaning up against the pillar while looking out at the lake itself.

It was at this point that everything started to sink in, the adrenalin had been driving her this far and now is was all gone and the feelings had returned. Mal and the others sat down on the steps, looking out over the lake like Evie was. Carlos was the first person to break that sieve that was hovering over the group. He turned and looked at the blue haired girl with curiosity in his eyes, "What was it like to grow up in Auradon?" He asked, causing everyone to look over at Evie.

The Evil Queen's daughter looked at the other three and took a deep breath before explaining what her past 16 years had been like, "For me I had a hard time fitting in. I've always chosen my studies over making friends so I don't really have any friends except one, Doug. I was bullied, mostly by Chad and Cory, but also by Audrey sometimes. They'd do the normal things, shove me in lockers, make me do their homework, and beat me up if I wouldn't do it," Evie said, while looking at the ground below her, "You probably had it worse then me though so what do I have to complain about," She said.

"We all had our troubles growing up, you just had different ones," Jay said,

"I don't think those two idiots will try anything for a long time," Carlos said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was rotten," Mal said with a smirk, bumping Evie's shoulder in hopes of shaking her out of her funk.

"Thanks, you know if feels good," Evie said, looking Mal in her deep green eyes, "having the spell lifted and everything. I can finally be me," She said, brushing a strand of her new turned bright blue hair out of her face while laughing.

. . .

Back in Auradon, the council was meeting to decide what to do about Evie finally knowing the truth. They had invited Ben to come to his first meeting because he was going to be crowned King in the next few days and it seemed fitting. Ben had been shocked when he had learned that the girl that he grew up thinking was his sister was really adopted and was the Evil Queen's daughter. He hadn't been in the crowd when Evie had fought Chad and Cory, but he had heard about it and was beyond surprised.

"My sister would never hurt anyone like this, she's just scared and doesn't know what to do," Ben said, speaking to the whole council, this time he was sitting at the head of the table, where his mother and father would normally sit.

"That monster is not your sister," Charming said forcefully, putting invasive on the word monster.

"Evie is not a monster and she is not a bad person," Queen Belle said kindly, trying to defend the girl that she raised to be good and kind but now even she was doubting that there was anything that could have been done to stop this.

"She is!" Charming yelled, standing up, "she just proved that when she beat up my son. The second that the spell was lifted she took directly after her mother and even went after Snow White's son," Charming said.

"We could send her to the Isle," Shang said, quietly.

"Yes, thank you. That's exactly what we should do," Charming said, sitting down and lean back against his chair in a relaxed manner.

The second that Shang suggested that the King, Queen, and future king all flared up in anger, "We are no sending her to the Isle of the Lost!" The beast yelled, his voice shaking the walls of the room around them.

Everyone became quite, like they didn't know what to do or they were just thinking about their options. Ben thought for a while until and idea that would suit all the council members ideas entered his mind. He hated it, but it might be the only way to keep his sister in Auradon. With confidence he spoke, "We'll cast the spell again, but this time we make sure that it can't be broken," Ben said.

The king looked shocked at his son's words, "Ben, that would be stripping our daughter, your sister of her identity," He said. The king knew that as hard as it was having to watch his daughter change.

"You can't do this," The Queen said, and out of everyone who sat at the table it had hurt her the most. She had to watch as her sweet and caring daughter become like her mother. She had to watch as her hair turned blue and her outfit change from a sweet girls to leather and a true villains.

"What about everyone else, the whole Kingdom knows who she is," Fairy Godmother said, she oddly seemed to be onboard with the idea.

"Cast a memory spell on the kingdom, only the people in the this room will know about Evie's family. Do it now," Ben said. "That's an order,"

. . .

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Evie said, while laughing. The three were telling her some of their better stories from the Isle of the Lost. Mal had been actually enjoying herself while Evie suddenly stopped laughing and started to clutch her head.

"E, you ok?" Mal asked, worried that something was seriously was wrong with the girl.

Evie left out an ear piercing scream, one that came from pure pain, as she held her head. The others didn't know what to to, but then it hit them as well except Mal. She didn't feel any pain, but saw the others fall to the ground while screaming in pain. It didn't last long because soon they all fell uncaused, except Mal. Mal, who was still trying to figure out what was happening, turned to look at Evie and was shocked to see that he hair was turning back to brown and her clothes were going back to normal. Then the pain hit Mal.


	10. Chapter 10

The next time that Mal woke up, she was still lying on the concert ground from when Evie had brought them out there. Mal slowly pulled herself up from the cold ground and looked around, she was still in the same place that she was when they had passed out, but with one key difference. While Carlos and Jay lay right next to her, just like she remembered, the purple haired girl felt her cold heart skip a beat when she saw that Evie was the only one missing.

Mal couldn't remember what had happened after Evie had brought them to her special thinking place, she could remember feeling a deep pain in her head and then passing out alongside Jay and Carlos, who were still unconscious, but everything else was a blur. The group was just starting to get to know the Evil Queen's daughter and now she was missing.

"What the hell!" Jay shouted as he jumped up onto his feet. Unlike Mal who had taken her time when coming back to reality, Jay work with a start. He looked around in confusion, like he was unsure about how he had gotten into that situation and the purple haired girl learned that he really was when he spoke, "how did I get here?" He looked at Mal, asking the question.

Mal gave him an 'are you kidding me look' and said, "Evie brought us," in an obvious voice. It was simple, couldn't he remember.

Jay scoffed at the statement and Mal was starting to feel worried, "Evie, the princess that was supposed to give us the tour. You told us yourself that she was useless, why could we come here with her when you had said that," He said as Carlos started to wake up. Jay instantly ran over to his side to help the younger white haired boy to his feet, Mal was still on the ground.

"Jay?" He asked, "What are we doing here?" The young boy looked at Mal for answers like he normally did, Mal didn't notice because she was still trying to figure out what was happening to them.

Mal kept silent for a minute or two while she tried to figure out what happened and decided to put a theory to the test by asking Carlos, "What is the last thing that you can remember?"

Carlos gave her a strange look as did Jay but he answered the purple haired girl anyway, "Waking up this morning and having you knock on our door, but everything after that is blank,"

"Me too," Jay said, reaching up to help Mal to her feet as he asked that leader, "what is the last thing that you remember?"

"Coming here and then a pain in my head and the four of us falling over unconscious," Mal explained to the people that she called her family.

Carlos looked around and pointed to each of the members of the group, mouthing one, two, and three, as he counted the members, "Mal, there's three of us here," He said in an annoyed voice.

"I know, Evie's missing," Mal said as she started to pace across the small platform as she ran a whole bunch of theories though her head. It was clear that the boys had memory loss and someone must have given them something or cast a spell on them so they wouldn't remember what had happened to them and then taken Evie, the why was simple. Evie had just come out as the Evil Queen's daughter and someone was clearly upset out it. Then Mal remembered something about the lake that Evie had brought them to and if Mal was right about the fact and if they really had a spell cast on them, then she was going to save herself a lot of time.

"Evie?" Carlos asked, turned to Jay who only shook his head at Carlos, "Belle and Beast's daughter and Ben's twin sister Evie?" He was trying to figure out if the Evie that he was talking about was the same Evie that Mal was talking about.

"She's not Belle and Beast's daughter," Mal said, turned toward the boys who were giving her strange looks. She smirked her signature smirk and added, "She's the Evil Queen's," as she pushed the two boys into the lake, hopefully removing whatever spell had been cast on them.

. . .

Evie bolted upright, her bland, dark brown hair sticking to her head like glue thanks to the beads of sweat that covered her. She was in her room in the castle, though she couldn't remember what had happened to her or how she got there. The last thing that she could remember was Mal slapping her and the rest of her memories were gone.

The brown haired girl slowly pulled the covers of herself, feeling the warmth leave her as she got up out of her warm bed. The cold wooden ground shocked her back to reality as she looked around. She knew that room like the back of her hand, but something felt off about it. She felt like something was wrong or something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She felt like it had something to do with her missing memories, but she couldn't be sure.

The princess slowly walked over to closet and started to dress herself, she was just in a tanktop and her underware. It was strange, the whole situation. She slowly pulled on a blue shirt and white shorts, grabbing her converse and phone that was sitting on her bedside table as she left her room. She had left her dark hair down in waves, it was semi straight, but also looked like it had been curled.

She slowly crept down the hall and found something weird. Her footsteps were a lot quieter and she was acting a lot more careful than she normally was. She was acting like there was a danger behind every counter when she knew that it was impossible, the whole castle was full of guards who were sworn to protect the royal families and that included Evie herself.

Anyway, Evie found her mother, father, and older twin brother sitting in the kitchen having what looked like lunch. Everything seemed normal, but at the same time it wasn't. Something felt wrong and Evie was going to figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight," Carlos said as he followed Jay and Mal back to Mal's dorm room in hopes that they just might find Evie there and unharmed, "Evie found out that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen and then lashed out at Chad, flipping him over and causing Kory to run off screaming and then brought us to the lake," He said.

"Yup," Mal said popping the p and waiting for him to continue that story in hopes that she wouldn't have to explain it again, it was kind of hard to explain. The lake had reversed the spell, but Carlos didn't seem to belief it.

"Then a spell was cast that made us all forget that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen," He finished, looking to Mal for confirmation.

"That's right so now we have to find Evie so we can reverse the spell," Jay said as they made it back to Mal's dorm room, Mal was hoping to find a blue headed girl laying on the bed, but found nothing.

Mal ran inside and straight into the bathroom, maybe Evie was just in the bathroom, but Mal would not let her hopes rise. Life on the Isle of the Lost had taught her never to assume, after all hope never does any good. Mal had learned that you have to actually do someone and not just live off hope for the rest of her life. The purple haired girl felt what little hope she let herself feel when she saw that there was no blue haired girl in the bathroom, there was no one in the bathroom

"Mal, she's not here," Carlos said, sitting down on the desk that was covered in papers, it was Evie's desk.

"Well, where could she be…" Jay was cut off by Auradon guards entering the room. They looked surprised to find the three villain kids in the room, but relieved at the same time. Mal started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sit of it. Carlos institute came closer to the pair, looking for protection that Jay provide by pushing Carlos behind him while Mal prepared herself for a possible fight.

"King Ben, they are in here," One of the guards said while the others started to grab things from around the room, Evie's things to be specific.

"Whats going on?" Mal asked, stepping in front of the guard who had spoken, he seemed to be the one in power or in other words the head guard.

"Evie is moving back to the castle, my orders," A voice said, revealing Ben, wearing the King's crown.

Mal felt the bad feeling in her stomach grow about three times larger as she let herself worry about the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen, "But you're just a prince," Jay said, clearly without thinking and Mal turned around to shoot dangers at him with her eyes. They were clearly in a bad situation and the purple haired girl did not need Jay making it a whole lot worse.

"I moved up the coronation considering that you kidnapped my sister and were planning on doing who knows what to her," Ben said, spitting the words at them as if they were poison.

"We never kidnapped Evie," Carlos said in a panick voice as Mal started to prepare a spell that will help Jay, Carlos, and herself get out of this situation. Mal had an idea about what was going to happen and she didn't want to be around to find out if she was right or not.

"Yes you did!" Ben yelled, "I'm lucky we were able to find her before you did something to her, guards!" He yelled.

Mal turned around to fire a spell at a guard, but felt a knock on the back of her head and everything went black.

. . .

Night had fallen across the United States of Auradon, it was Princess Evie's favorite time of day which was ironic because it wasn't really the day time at all. However, it was still her favorite. Evie always felt comfortable in a dimly lit room with a book

Evie couldn't remember what had happened to her the past two days and her parents had told her that it was for the best, according to them as well as Ben, now King Ben, she had been kidnapped by the children of the Isle of the Lost and she was found unconscious. Everyone kept asking if Evie was ok, but hostility she wasn't hurt atl, she couldn't remember most of the kidnapping so she was mostly unaffected. That was true, but she also wasn't hurt at all. She had no physical injuries and no psychological injuries, that wasn't the same for her parents.

Even after Ben had banished her kidnappers back to the Isle of the Lost, this time forever, her parents wouldn't let the young princess out of their sight. The brown haired girl had felt like they were looking at her like she was a ghost or something worse, they were looking at her like she was about to snap and lash out at them; that was something that she could never see herself, their daughter, doing.

However, they had left her alone when she had told them that she was going to bed, but that was lie. Evie had never really lied to her parents, sure she had told little white lies when she was young, but never like this. However, she felt strangely ok and even content doing it but she just chalked it up to her still recovering from being kidnapped.

That was how she ended up in the spot that she had supposedly been saved from the children of the Isle of the Lost, but she couldn't remember anything. It was only eleven o'clock, but darkness had fallen across the sky. The brown haired girl had made a small fire on the concert which provide a little light as well as kept her warm. It was just starting to become fall, but at night it got cold and Evie was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

Evie pulled off her shoes and socks, feeling a need to think, and stuck her feet into the lake. The water didn't even cover her feet, but it was just enough to get the bottoms of her feet wet.

The second that the water touched her skin Evie felt a warmth flow through her, not hot like fire but warm like the sun on your face. Images, no memories, flashed before her eyes as she felt her shirt and shorts transform into what felt like leather. Her once bare feet soon became covered. The whole time that this happened she saw things. She saw herself in a mirror screaming, her 'father' telling her something inside Fairy Godmothers office, she saw herself with fully blue hair flipping Chad over, and she saw herself dressed in a leather outfit smiling and laughing with Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

The world returned to how it was before Evie had stuck her once bare feet into the water, but now it was different. Evie came back down to Earth dressed in the same leather outfit that she saw herself in, her feet in a pair of black, blue, and gold boots with a small heel, and she didn't even need a mirror to tell her that her hair had turn bright blue.

Evie came back down to Earth with knowing exactly who she was, what had really happened to her, and with a plan. She was the Evil Queen's daughter and she was going to get friends back from the Isle of the Lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Mal woke up to Jay shaking her shoulders, trying to slowly wake her up so she didn't panic. The purple haired girl looked around and found that she, Jay, and Carlos were all back on the Isle of the Lost, "Shit," She mumderend under her breath. They had just gotten out of the hellhole and now they were right back where they started, but the added bonus that they had failed their parents and were going to be in some serious trouble. The sky was completely dark and there was very little light around them so it meant that their parents just might be asleep.

"Tell me about it," Carlos said causing Mal to look over at him, finding him sitting on a barrel eating what looked like a third of a rotten apple. Maleficent's daughter looked over and saw that Jay also had a third of an apple and was offering her the other third. Mal shook her head, feeling more nauseous than anything. It wasn't the rotten food, but the feeling that they had been taken from the one good thing that had ever happened to them. Well that and the fact that they were going to have to face their parents.

"Take it," Jay said or was it more of an order for her to take the other third of the apple, "You need your strength,"

Mal looked into his eyes and saw a new kindness in them, one that wasn't there when they left for Auradon. It was a good thing, Mal knew this, and it meant that they were starting to care more about each other and were going to be when they needed it. They parents weren't going to be happy with them and they just might become the only family each other had so they were going to need to stick together.

Mal slowly took the apple from Jay, not eating it, but taking it like he wanted. She felt a sense of comfort being back on the Isle of the Lost because after all it was the only home that she ever knew, Auradon was a mystery, but the Isle of the Lost was not. Mal knew how the day went, she knew what was behind the corner, and she was the one with power, "Let's go back to the base," She said boldly, looking to Jay who nodded and motioned for Carlos to get up and follow.

Mal took one final look at Auradon, feeling the true feeling of sadness because she had left Evie behind, before she turned and ran back into the dangers that lived on the Isle of the Lost.

. . .

Evie stood looking at the Isle of the Lost, knowing that the only people in all of Auradon had been wrongfully accused of kidnapping her and were know serving lifetime sentences for it. The people that she thought was her family had betrayed her and had been lying to her for her whole life, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst was the fact that once the truth came out and Evie knew that her mother was the Evil Queen they couldn't leave it be. They had to cast a spell that made her forget what she knew and made her act like a goodie-two-shoes.

However, that was all about to change because she was about to get Mal, Jay, and Carlos back and bring down her lying 'brother'. When the spell was broken, Evie had snuck back into the castle and stolen the button that opened the magic barrier and filled her backpack with water and food. She didn't know how long it was going to take to find Mal and she wanted to prepared. Evie had also taken the car so she could get on and off the Isle of the Lost with ease.

She knew that it was going to be hard, but she had to get back the people that Ben had wronged. They delivered a good life and if Ben wasn't willing to give them one, Evie was. It was barely past midnight and she was going to need to hurry before everyone in the castle wakes up to realize that the now blue haired girl had left them, but this time it was on her own will.

The Evil Queen's daughter jumped into the car and drove into the Isle of the Lost.

. . .

Mal sat in the base that she, Jay, and Carlos lived in most of the time. The day had just started, the light just starting to creep across the sky as she slowly walked down the stairs and out of the gate. It was her daily routine now that she was stuck on the Isle of the Lost once again. She was used to it of course, but she couldn't help but remember the time that she had in Auradon. Even if it had only been a few days, it had been some of the best days of her life, but she didn't like to live in the past.

After everything went down, six months ago, Mal and the other two members of the rotten three had quickly fallen back into their old ways. It was how they survived, but it didn't mean that they liked it.

Mal walked down the mostly empty streets, a few people slept there because they had nowhere else to go, her hands in her pockets and looked for the apple cart. It was rare that she ever left the apartment, Jay and Carlos never really left either. After they had gotten back they holed up in the base and never wanted to come back out. They were tired of the life on the Isle of the Lost now that they had lived in Auradon.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos took turns going out and getting food in the mornings and today it was Mal's turn. She walked down the street with her thoughts on a certain blue haired girl that she once knew.

. . .

Evie had been on the Isle of the Lost for six months now, she could have left whenever she wanted, but she refused to leave Mal, Jay, and Carlos behind. She would have found them sooner, but she had met someone important, well several people. First she had met her mother, the Evil Queen. Evie had been walking down the street on her second day on the Isle of the Lost when the Evil Queen had seen her. Somehow the Queen knew that Evie was her daughter and instead of walking up and talking to her she had her henchmen kidnap her.

The Evil Queen was disgusted when she had finally met her daughter, calling her fat and putting her on a strict diet that only allowed her a piece of bread a day and a few glasses of water. Her mother also questioned her about her love life and was horrified to find out that Evie didn't care about her looks as much as she should and that she had never dated anyone, much less a prince.

The Evil Queen had tried to teach her blue haired daughter to be a good wife and how to do her own makeup, but Evie rejected it all. Each time that the blue haired girl said no it would earn her a beating, her mother was far from kind. Evie was stuck in the hell hole for 5 months before she was able to escape, her mother had placed guards to stop her from ever leaving the house.

When she was finally able to get away from the tortures place, she was right back on the streets. Those five months with her mother had hardened her and taught her how to survive because she had to steal in order to survive the ordeal. Evie knew how to steal and spent the next month flying under the radar and stealing to survive. She had managed to steal a sword from Uma's crew so she had a weapon in case anyone attacked her. It wasn't a normal pirate sword like most of Uma's crew had managed to find, it was a broadsword like the ones princes used in the fairy tales. It was the only weapon that she was able to get because the rest were in use by Uma's crew.

Every morning she would creep out onto the streets to see if she could find Mal, Jay, or Carlos and to get some food. The Evil Queen's daughter walked down the street, seeing the apple cart, with her hand on the hilt of her sword because she never went anywhere without it; she walked with her mind on a certain purple haired girl that she had not seen in months.

. . .

Mal reached the apple cart and instantly started to put some into the bag she had brought with her. The man behind the cart saw her, but didn't care because he knew better than to mess with the daughter of Maleficent. She didn't want to spend more time outside then she needed to, if her mother found out that she was back then she was going to be in serious trouble.

Mal was just turning around to leave when she heard a voice that she thought that she would never hear again, "Mal?" The voice asked, as if they were unsure about whether or not it really was the purple haired girl. The voice belonged to the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen.

The purple haired girl instantly turned around to find herself face to face with Evie. Mal instantly felt happiness swell up inside of her at the sight of the blue haired girl and she found herself shooting into the arms of her. Evie hugged the Malifencets daughter back, happy that she had finally found the person that she had spent six months looking for.

Mal eventually pulled back from the hug and took a moment to look at Evie. She was still wearing the same clothes from when Mal last saw the true version of Evie, but there was some different about her. It as clear that she had been on the Isle for a long time, long enough to be hardened by the conditions that Isle of the Lost presented. Evie had a few cuts on her face, but it looked like those were scabbing over, and she was clearly thinner than when Mal had last seen her. Then there's the matter of the sword on her waist where her hand rested upon the hilt of the sword.

"Evie, how did you get here?" Mal asked, surprised, but happy nonetheless.

Evie laughed and shook her head, letting her blue curls swing, "After I broke the spell that liar Ben put on me, I stole the button that opened the barrier and came to find you and the others," She explained, "Is there anywhere else we can talk, I don't want my mother to find me,"

Mal looked surprised at the statement, but nodded at the blue haired girl and motioned for her to follow her back to their apartment.

. . .

"So you've been here for six months?" Carlos asked once Evie had finished telling her story to the group. They had welcomed her back and listened to her tell them what had happened to her.

"Yep," Evie said, popping the p, "five with my mother and the last one looking for you three," She said.

"Why are you looking for us?" Jay asked, Evie was beginning to wonder just how smart he was.

"I'm taking you back to Auradon and we're going to take down my brother," The blue haired Evil Queen's daughter said with a smirk.

A/N

I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the support that you have given me when writing this story, it really means a lot. Write me a review telling what you thought and what you think is going to happen next.

-Kat


	13. Chapter 13

The four children of the Isle sat in a circle around the enchanted lake, Evie going through her phone to find out what her 'brother' had been up to for the past few months. It turns out that after it was discovered that the princess had gone missing again he sent out many search parties, but had no luck (Evie knew that part), but after a month had given up. He still maintained that it was the children of the Isle of the Lost that had taken his sister.

"Ok, so he is having a memorial ceremony for me tonight, must think I'm dead, so we can take him down then," Evie said, looking up from her phone at the three other villain kids for their input.

"I can cast a truth spell on him so her can admit to what he did," Mal suggested, shrugging her shoulders as she took a bit from a strawberry. Mal had made a meal appear for the group soon after they had gotten to the lake. Evie was just happy to have food that wasn't rotten anymore, on the Isle of the Lost you were lucky if you could find something that was still half fresh.

"Alright, we're exposing him tonight," Evie said with a smirk.

. . .

King Ben stood in front of the whole class of Auradon High, giving a speech about his missing 'sister'. Ben knew that she was truly the daughter of the Evil Queen and was just as evil as her mother. The second that the spell that kept her looking like a trueborn member of his family was broken she started to terrorize that people of Auradon, Ben was left with no choice but to recast the spell that kept her normal and send away Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

"Princess Evie will be dearly missed, I'll never forget her," Ben said, he was close to finishing in his speech about the great things that Evie had done, there really wasn't that much. She was the smartest girl in school, but bullied by the others. She would end up doing everyone else's homework for them, but there was nothing that Ben could do. The brown haired girl he knew flew under the radar and wasn't a member of any clubs or anything like that. She did seem to have one friend, Doug, which now that Ben thought about it was kind of ironic. She never dated anyone, really most people in the school knew her simply as the girl that was related to Ben.

The lieing King was about to continue when a loud bang erupted throughout the room, it was the same room that he was crowned King in, something was wrong and The King wasn't sure what it was. Blue gas started to fill the room and was causing all of them to start to cough as whatever it was burned their lungs. Ben was able to see the doors fly open and the last person that he ever expected to see walk in.

. . .

Evie gave Carlos and Jay the signal and they threw down the gas bombs into the crowd, the whole school had shown up, but the Evil Queen's daughter knew that it was because they were required to go. The bombs that Carlos and Jay threw down where gas forms of truth potions, Evie and Mal had made them when they snuck into the school.

Evie was the best in chemistry and was able to turn the liquid truth potion that Mal was able to make into the a fitting blue gas that will affect the whole room.

When the blue haired girl heard the screams from inside the room she knew that Jay and Carlos had done their jobs and would soon meet them inside. Evie looked to Mal who nodded at the girl which lead her to push open the two grand doors and strut into the room.

Most people were doubled over coughing from the gas, they wouldn't be hurt to bad but it did hurt for the gas to first affect someone. Evie walked, her hands on her hips and with power radiating from her with each step.

Her lying brother was the first person to see her and he looked shocked, but there could be multiple reason for that. He would be shocked to see her alive and in the flesh. He could be shocked to see her with her real hair color, the bright blue was startling. He could be shocked to see her dress the way that she was, but whatever the reason, Evie didn't care. She kneeled down close to the king.

"Hey Ben," She said, fake kindness shining through her voice as she waved to the King who lay on the floor. He had stopped coughing and was looking at her directly in the eyes, no one else in the room could see Evie's face, she knew that they could see Mal's because they had all backed up and were clearly scared. Evie, out of the corner of her eye, saw Carlos and J appear by Mal's side, their eyes filled with fire.

"Evie," Ben said in a cold voice, but no loud enough for anyone's else to hear.

"Didn't expect to see me huh," Evie laughed, standing up and facing everyone in the room which let them finally see her face. They were speechless, but were smart enough to not say anything, "But that's now why I'm here,"

"What do you want!" A voice echoed throughout the hall, Evie saw that it was Chad Charming.

"That boy never learns," Evie thought.

"We want Ben to admit what he did to us!" Jay yelled, walking over to stand next to Evie.

"To admit what he did to Evie and the lies that he had been feeding you the whole time that he has been King!" Mal said, taking Evie's hand in her own and giving her a look of strength.

Everyone's eyes fell on Ben as he looked like he was struggling to not speak, but the truth spell was too strong for them, "Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen and I force Fairy Godmother to cast a spell on the kingdom to make you all forget it. I made up the story about Mal, Jay, and Carlos kidnapping Evie and I sent them back to the Isle because their evil!" He yelled out, but the second that he was finished he looked shock with himself.

Beast, who had yet to do anything finally stood up, "Guards take him away!" He yelled, finally having enough of his sons stupidity .

"What did you do to me?!" Ben yelled as guards dragged him out of the room and away from the rest of the Kingdom.

"So what happens now?" Mal asked Evie, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"No idea, wanna stick around and find out?" Evie asked the purple haired girl.

A/N-

Let me know if you wanna see more of this story or if I should start on another one.

-Kat


	14. Chapter 14

It had been six months since Ben had been locked away and in those six months, Evie had become an entirely different person, at least to the rest of the Auradon kids that is. When Evie had gotten back and proved that Ben had been a lier, she had gone back to school and so had Mal, Jay, and Carlos. Granted they had waited three months before they had gone back, but they did. Evie still shared a room with Mal, so the pair got to spend a lot of time together and Evie loved it. Mal was the only person in the world that she could actually find herself to stand, everyone else was just different. They were the same that they were when Evie had first left to go the Isle and had learned about her real parentage, but that was the problem.

Six months is a long time, and six months of beatings and starving is even worse. Now that she was back she looked at everyone and everything differently. She looked at them as if they were now a threat to her. Whenever someone she didn't know or trust got to close to her, her hand would immediately fly to her hip where she used to keep her sword. However, it was never there. After she had gotten back she had been forced to stop carrying it, but she still had it in her dorm room. She may not carry a sword with her, but she did carry a small dagger with her because she didn't feel safe without a weapon. She kept it in her boot and never told a soul that it was there.

Evie wasn't just different in terms of being more cautious, she was bolder and braver than she had been before. Every day she would walk down the halls as if she ruled the school, her heeled boots making a noise that seemed to shake the walls. She stopped in front of Mal's locker just as the purple haired girl was closing the door.

"Evie," She said with a smile. The blue haired girl gave her a smirk in return as the pair pulled away from the lockers and started to make their way down the hallway, "How is my favorite blue-haired girl doing today?"

"Well, she is bored as hell," Evie said with a groan as the two children of the Isle reached their dorm room. The school day had just ended for the weekend and Evie could not have been happier. Ever since she had gotten back she couldn't bring herself to care about school as much as she did before. She wasn't sure if this was apart of the spell from Fairy Godmother or if it was just something that happened because of the six months on the Isle of the Lost. Granted she was still just as smart as she was before and was still making the grades that she was prior to the whole thing, but she just didn't care.

Mal placed her bag on the ground next to her bed as she fell on top of it, "Why is that?" She asked, curiosity laced between her words. However, Evie could also sense the underlying meaning, Mal wanted to do something.

Evie sighed while she rolled onto her own bed, "It sounds strange and I shouldn't feel it, but I miss the Isle,"

Immediately Mal perked up and looked at Evie in shock, "You mean you want to go back?" She asked, and though Evie could hear the excitement in her voice the blue-haired girl could also sense the fear in her words. Evie felt fear in going back to the Isle, but at the same time, there was also the excitement that Mal was clearly feeling.

The Evil Queen's daughter nodded, her eyes hard as steel as she stared into Mal's green eyes.

"So let's go," Mal said firmly.

Evie gave the girl a surprised look because she thought that the girl would never want to see the Isle ever again, "Really?" She said, "You want to go back too?"

"Obviously I don't want to stay there forever, but I do miss some aspects of it," Mal said as she walked over to the blue-haired girl.

Evie instantly knew what the girl meant because she felt it too, "You miss the sense of power and the ability to truly do whatever you want whenever you want," and as this Mal nodded, a small look of longing in her eyes.

"Lets just go for the weekend, just the two of us," Mal said, "Pack a bag with whatever you think your going to need, you know food and water, and wear your best Isle clothes that you can find," Mal said to the girl as she walked out of the room.

Evie was too shocked at Mal's words that she didn't even say anything, "Oh and meet me where we came back at 11 tonight," Mal said as she popped back into the room before disappearing once again.

. . .

Evie walked up the single silhouette on the border of Auradon, her backpack over a single shoulder. As she walked, her sword bounced slightly at her side.

"Good you brought your sword," Mal said as the blue-haired girl stopped next to her. On Mal's other side was a purple scooter, "With the people I want you to meet, your going to need it,"

Mal was dressed the same she had been the last time that Evie had gone to the Isle. Evie was dressed the way that she had been when the spell was broken, expect she had made a few changes. She had made the dress a crop top and had removed the cape thing on the shoulders. She had also made the pants high waisted.

"Are we really doing this?" Evie asked, fear in her voice as she looked a the Isle of the Lost. It seemed to glow in the distance as if it was a beacon that was calling out to them. It was the first time since she had gotten back that she had felt fear.

Mal noticed this too, "Where's the badass VK that saved Carlos, Jay, and I six months ago?" She asked.

At those words, Evie felt her fear disappear and her courage return, "Let's do this," She said boldly, smirking as she did.

. . .

On the other side of Auradon, the once king sat on his cell bed, staring out of the window. Ben felt more anger in him then he had ever before. Evie had taken everything from him. It was her fault that he was locked away like a prisoner when he was protecting the kingdom from the monster that she was.

He knew that she was dangerous and evil, he just had to make everyone else see it and he was going to.

"Just you wait Evie," He said, "I will not fail this time,"

He smiled into the darkness.

. . .

Author's Note-

I know it has been a while, but hey better late than never, right?

See you next time


End file.
